Captain Charisma
Mathieu Danielson (Born July 28, 1982) better known by the ring name Captain Charisma is a retired Canadian-American professional wrestler. He is currently signed to Elite Answers Wrestling where he is the current commissioner of the Voltage brand. During his time as an active competitor, he is a two-time EAW World Champion, a former EAW World Heavyweight Champion, a five time EAW Hardcore Champion, which is the most in history. He is also the winner of the 2009 Grand Rampage and the 2010 King of Elite. Early life Danielson was born in Brooklyn, New York on July 28th, 1982. He has 4 brothers, Brandon, Dante, Michael and Matthew and his sister, Joanne. His father was a businessman and his mother a computer engineer. Matt worked retail to raise money for his dream of attending wrestling school. From there he caught the attention of various independent promotions where he would get his in ring start. Career In December 2007, Daniels performed at the now defunct, All Wrestling Alliance, where he performed as Captain Cage. He was noticed by Mr. DEDEDE who ended up offering him a contract with EAW and by January 1st, 2008 he was officially a member of the roster. Charisma's first match on EAW Showdown was against The Book of Wrestling in an Ultimate Tables match in which he lost with a score of 3-2. Charisma went on to win the Hardcore Championship on the next show, marking the first reign of many. EAW Hardcore Championship After losing to Book of Wrestling, The Rated R Shaman of Sexy went to defeat Chico to go on to face Book of Wrestling for the Hardcore championship. Charisma interfered in the match and won the hardcore championship due to the "24/7 rule" placed upon it. He made history by becoming the first Hardcore champion in EAW. After Charisma's first title defense against Shaman, BOW and Chico, Dynasty's The Game defeated Captain Charisma after the match to capture the title. Charisma later on won it back at EAW Dynasty vs Showdown where he Unprettiered Shaman, got Game to pin Shaman and got a match right after for the hardcore in which he won to become the first ever multiple time champ in EAW history. Next Showdown, MVP and his henchmen attacked Charisma and won his hardcore title from him. Later on that night, Charisma won it back to become 3 Time Hardcore champion. Next Showdown, Charisma lost it to Shaman of Sexy in a Fatal Four Way Glass Walls match. A few weeks later, Charisma won it back again by attacking Shaman and forming an alliance with MVP, his henchmen, Shaman's girlfriend SKO and The Virus(Tyler, Brandon, & Carlos). The feud was supposed to culminate at Pain for Pride when Captain Charisma faced Shaman. At the event Shaman won the championship back. However, next Showdown, Charisma beat Shaman for the championship thus making history again and becoming 5 time hardcore champion. He also won Sabina's contract and got a triple threat match against Masters and Shaman for the EAW Hardcore and World Championship along with SKO's contract. He wound up losing after Mr. DEDEDE interfered and won the match thus giving the demise of the EAW Hardcore championship. Beyond EAW CC co-owned a super-stable along with Jaywalker called Walkers of Charisma Incorporated. Johnny Bad Blood, Extreme Enigma, Mister K, and many more in Walkers of Charisma Incorporated are "Promoges" in Captain Charisma in CC's Promo School. Feud with Shaman The feud began when Charisma interfered in Shaman vs BOW and won the hardcore title.Therefore igniting the feud,Charisma shook hands with Shaman a Showdown after only to lose his title to Game.On Dynasty vs Showdown,Charisma screwed Shaman after delivering a Spinning Unprettier on Shaman resulting Game to win against Shaman.After he won his title from Game at Dynasty vs Showdown,Charisma teamed up with Shaman to take down MVP and Chico two times in which Charisma gained back his hardcore title and in which they lost in a tag team match against MVP and Chico.Later on,Charisma interfered in Shaman vs HBB,Steel Cage match which almost cost Shaman the match.At Pain for Pride,Shaman defeated Charisma in a 5 star match and thus ending the feud which later was re-sparked by a Loser Leaves Brand Steel Cage match in which he won to become 5 time hardcore champion,fate holder of Sabina and also a title match with Shaman and Masters,winner takes all which both men lost. Feud with MVP The feud ignited when MVP stole Charisma's Hardcore title on an episode of Showdown,though Charisma teamed up with Shaman to win back his hardcore title.Next Showdown,Charisma and Shaman teamed up to face MVP in a tag team match in which Charisma lost.Charisma also faced MVP along with Chico and Shaman in a Glass Walls match in which Charisma lost his hardcore title.A few Showdowns later,Charisma won back his hardcore title with the help of MVP and his henchmen thus forming an alliance. Fued with INDEPENDENT A short feud ignited when Charisma vs INDEPENDENT was announced for Dynasty vs Showdown.Charisma and Indy faced off in a promo war in which Charisma won.Charisma later on lost to INDEPENDENT at Dynasty vs Showdown but became 2 time hardcore champion on the same night. Feud with The Game Now Latino Game,CC was attacked by Game on a Showdown in which he lost his hardcore title.Charisma vs Game lasted shortly as Charisma ended it when he pinned Game with a roll-up to become 2 time hardcore champion. Feud with Methuselah/Mr DEDEDE The feud began at Midsummer Massacre when Mr DEDEDE interfered in a triple threat match,where Charisma faced Masters(EAW Champion at the time)and Rated R Shaman of Sexy,and stole the Hardcore Championship and then stole the EAW Championship,thus becoming the first EAW Undisputed Hardcore Champion.The feud continued into King of Extreme as Mr DEDEDE faced Captain Charisma in the first match of the tournament,in which Charisma won.The feud grew as the two headed into Road to Redemption where Mr DEDEDE,who had changed his ring name to Methuselah faced Captain Charisma along with 4 other men in an Extreme Elimination Chamber match,which Charisma won.Two Showdowns after,Charisma faced Methuselah,WWEFan and Starr Stan in a Fatal 4 Way for the Undisputed Hardcore Championship,which Lethal Consequences interfered Feud with Lethal Consequences On an episode of Showdown, Lethal Consequences was drafted to Showdown.In the main event,it was Methuselah, WWEFan, Stan and Captain Charisma for the UH Championship.Methuselah was attacked by LC,and LC interfered and won the championship. At Reasonable Doubt, LC faced Stan and Captain Charisma for the UH Championship,and succeeded in defending it.This short feud would come to a close as on a future SD,LC 's title was vacated and handed to Stan. Feud with Starr Stan The feud began when Stan faced Charisma,WWEFan,Methuselah on an episode of Showdown.LC Interfered and won the title after Stan made Charisma tap out.This resulted in a match at Reasonable Doubt between Stan,Charisma and LC.LC defended his title successfully,by pinning Starr Stan.LC's title was then vacated and handed to Stan on an episode of Showdown.A tag team match spawned from this,and at the Grand Rampage,after Charisma won,King Mak attacked Stan and cashed in his King of Extreme shot,and beat Starr Stan for the world championship. Triple Crown Syndicate On an episode of Showdown, King Mak introduced his new business employee, Montell Smooth. Later that night, The Dark Emperor and LC had a tag team match with CC and Stan,and Montell Smooth interfered and pounced LC.King Mak came out with Sabina and they announced the newly formed, Triple Crown Syndicate.Later on,Mister K would be announced as the new member of the Syndicate.The Syndicate would go on to have success,as Montell Smooth won the Hardcore championship,MK carried the IW Championship,Charisma won the Grand Rampage,and King Mak was world champion.The Syndicate visited The Foundation on Dynasty,and King Mak challenged Jay to a match at EAW Dynasty vs Showdown: EAW's 2nd Year Anniversary. The Triple Crown Syndicate have since disbanded, with a match at Pain for Pride II pitting the former members MK, CC & Mak against each other in the main event in a battle to decide the EAW Champion. At Pain for Pride II, CC won the EAW Championship shortly before MK eventually won the EAW World Heavyweight Championship and Mak's career had it's ups and downs, with him noting his displeasure with the way his character was being used before finally, after quitting once, resigning/retiring forever. Captain Charisma lost his EAW Championship on an edition of Dynasty to Mr. CITV, Extreme Enigma and Mister K lost his World Heavyweight Championship to Heart Break Boy Grand Rampage Captain Charisma entered number 7 in the Grand Rampage,and outlasted 29 other men to win it.Charisma chose to face Mr. DEDEDE for the world heavyweight championship at Pain for Pride. Influences *Mr.DEDEDE *MvM *MaKaVeLi In Wrestling *Finishing and signature moves **''Chamikaze(Argentine Steamroller with theatrics. Usually preceded by a spinning kick to the midsection'' **''Charisma Records(Spinning Unprettier)'' **''Charismasser(Top Rope Fameasser)'' **''Five Knuckle Shuffle'' **''Guerrilla Warfare(F-U)(Modified into alternate Death Valley Driver)'' **U''nPrettier(Inverted Double Underhook Facebuster)'' **''Instant Replay(Double Vertical Suplex lifted and dropped into a snap swinging Neckbreaker)'' **''Motion of Destiny(Reverse of Fate)'' **''Natural Destiny(Twist of Fate)'' **''STFU'' **''Frogsplash'' **''Unprettier(Occasionally on the top rope)'' **Buzzsaw Kick **Canadian Nosedive(Diving Corkscrew European Uppercut) ***''Multiple DDT,STO and Cutter Variations'' **Argentine Cutter **CCutter(Jumping Cutter) **CDz Nutz(Cena DDT) **Charisma DDT(Falling Reverse DDT) **Charisma DDT Numbah 2(Debut to August,2008)/Concussion on Delivery(August,2008 to Present)(Implant DDT) **Charisma DDT Xtreme(Top rope Inverted Tornado DDT) **How I roll Stalling Suplex Cutter **Leaping Reverse STO **Leaping STO **Lifting STO(Usually done to a running opponent) **OuterLimitz Cutter **Ruby Cutter(Diamond Cutter) **Running STO **TKO **Wings of Hell(Shellshocker STO) **Chop **Clothesline **Enzuigiri **Flying Crossbody(Occasionly to the outside) **Forearm Clash **Headscissor Takedown **Horizontal Jab **Hurracanrana **Jumping Shoulder Block **Leg Hook Leg Lock **Missile Dropkick **One Man Con Chair to **Pele **Sitout Inverted Suplex Driver **Sitout Hip Toss **Spear **Spinning Heel kick **Standing on the shoulders of an opponent draped over the second-rope **Stomps **Sunset Flip Powerbomb **T-Bag(Throwback) **The Gold Spinner(Spinout Powerbomb) **Thunderclap *'Managers' **Sabina **MVP **4 Henchmen **Tyler **Brandon **Carlos **Tag Team w/ Regulator *'Nicknames' **Captain Canada **C-Squared **Captain Crunch **The Yellow Crusader **The Instant Sensation **Captain Hardcore **Seargent Charisma **The Motion Titanic **The Chain Gang Captain **The Ultimate Opportunist of Ultimate Opportunities **The Heart of a Champion **CLASSIFIED **CONFIDENTIAL *'Entrance Themes' **"Waves" by Kanye West - 2018-Current Championships and accomplishments *'Xtreme Wrestling Federation' **XWF TV Championship *'Extreme Answerz Wrestling' **EAW Undisputed Hardcore Championship **EAW Hardcore Championship(5 times) **Sabina's Contract Holder **EAW Grand Rampage 2009 Winner *'EAWards' **EAWard for Best Promo'er of the Year(2008) **EAWard for Best Hardcore Champion of the Year(2008) **EAWard for Best Feud of the Year,vs. RRS(2008) **EAWard for Best Match of the year,vs. RRS Pain for Pride(2008) **EAWard for Breakout Star of the Year(2008) Matches and Results Win-Loss Record:18-17 **'ShowdownCaptain Charisma vs Book of Wrestling:Ultimate Tables Match-Lost with score of 3-2' **'ShowdownCaptain Charisma vs Chain Gang Commander-Lost' **'ShowdownCaptain Charisma vs Rated R Shaman of Sexy and Book of Wrestling-Won after interference thus becoming the first EAW Hardcore Champion' **'ShowdownCaptain Charisma©vs Book of Wrestling vs Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs Hey Yo Chico-Won' **'ShowdownCaptain Charisma©vs The Game-Lost due to inference and losing the Hardcore Title' **'vs ShowdownCaptain Charisma vs INDEPENDENT-Lost' **'vs ShowdownCaptain Charisma vs The Game©-Won thus becoming 2 Time EAW Hardcore Champion' **'ShowdownCaptain Charisma©vs MVP-Lost after interference thus losing his hardcore title' **'ShowdownCaptain Charisma vs MVP©-Won thus becoming 3 time Hardcore Champion' **'ShowdownCaptain Charisma vs MvM-Lost after Knockout' **'RampageCaptain Charisma vs EAW:Grand Rampage Match-Lost' **'ShowdownCaptain Charisma©vs Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs MVP vs Hey Yo Chico:Glass Walls Match-Lost thus losing his hardcore championship' **'ShowdownCaptain Charisma vs Masters-Lost after interference' **'ShowdownCaptain Charisma vs Rated R Shaman of Sexy©-Won after kidnapping SKO luring Rated R Shaman of Sexy and getting reinforcements from SKO,MVP and his henchmen and thus becoming 4 time Hardcore Champion' **'for PrideCaptain Charisma©vs Rated R Shaman of Sexy-Lost after first draw' **'ShowdownCaptain Charisma vs Rated R Shaman of Sexy:©Steel Cage,Loser leaves brand:Won' **'MassacreCaptain Charisma©vs Rated R Shaman of Sexy vs Masters©:Winner takes all:Lost after Mr DEDEDE interfered and won' **'ShowdownCaptain Charisma vs Special Guest Referee in Masters vs DDD' **'ShowdownCaptain Charisma vs Jaywalker:Won' **'ShowdownCaptain Charisma vs Flashback:Won' **'of ExtremeCaptain Charisma vs Mr DEDEDE:King of Extreme:Won' **'of ExtremeCaptain Charisma vs Stan Semifinals:King of Extreme:Won' **'of ExtremeCaptain Charisma vs MvM:King of Extreme Finals:Lost' **'ShowdownCaptain Charisma and Regulator vs Mister DEDEDE and Dark Emperor:Elimination Tag team match:Won' **'ShowdownCaptain Charisma vs Dark Emperor:Won' **'ShowdownCaptain Charisma and Lo$o vs Rated R Shaman of Sexy and Regulator:Draw due to THE FUCKIN HOEASS BITCH JADEN who made Regulator and Captain Charisma leave' **'RouletteCaptain vs Methuselah:Lost due to DQ(Interference from DE) ' **'to RedemptionCaptain Charisma vs Mister K vs Methuselah© vs Latino Game vs The Dark Emperor vs WWEFan-Taker-McMahon:Won' **'to RedemptionCaptain Charisma vs WWEFan-Taker-McMahon:Lost after CITV was cashed in' **'vs Dynasty III:TurboCaptain Charisma vs Rated R Shaman of Sexy:Glass Walls:Lost' **'ShowdownCaptain Charisma vs StarrStan vs LC vs WWEFan:Lost' **'ShowdownCaptain Charisma vs Independent:Won' **'DoubtCaptain Charisma vs StarrStan vs LC:Lost' **'ShowdownCaptain Charisma and StarrStan vs The Dark Emperor and LC:Won' **'ShowdownCaptain Charisma vs StarrStan vs LC:N/A' **'ShowdownCaptain Charisma vs DJ Hazard:Won' **'ShowdownTriple Crown Syndicate vs StarrStan,Nik-e-g, and Heart Break Boy:Won' **'RampageCaptain Charisma vs 29 other extremists(Look below for participants):Won' #1:Carlos #2:Lethal Consequences #3:Mr Priceless #4:Extreme Enigma #5:Rated R Shaman of Sexy #6:Mike Vandal #7:Captain Charisma #8:Mike08 #9:WWEFan-Taker-McMahon #10:Independent #11:Adam #12:Lava Lamp #13:Robbie V #14:Xtreme T #15:King Mak #16:Speedy #17:Bobby Cash #18:Cena29 #19:Johnny Bad Blood #20:Nik-e-G #21:StereoRaptor #22:Jaywalker #23:EOE #24:The Dark Emperor #25:Impact #26:Heart Break Boy #27:Mister K #28:StarrStan #29:Regulator#30:Killswitch Category:Wrestlers Category:Characters Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:EAW Extremists Category:Active Wrestlers Category:Male Wrestlers Category:Split Category:EAW Category:EAW Extremists Category:EAW Champions